Episode 7747 (13th February 2017)
Plot On the anniversary of Tess' death, Paddy visits the stretch of road where she was hit and lays flowers next to the bunch Pierce has placed there. Rhona receives her decree absolute. After talking to Vanessa Rhona decides to stop attempting to get hold of Pierce. Moira and Faith have a cup of tea and Moira reveals her daughter Holly died of an overdose. Faith questions how her marriage to Cain ended so Moira explains how Cain went off with Charity. Diane does the school run and decides to take Dotty for the day so Laurel can have a relaxing day. Megan and Bernice call round to Mulberry Cottage and tell Laurel about Megan's clients day and they suggest she could sell some of her lingerie. She agrees, wanting to keep busy. Aaron pushes Chas and Paddy into talking. Chas suggests they have a proper catch up, but her mood changes when Paddy brings up her mother. Paddy reveals his divorce papers came through. Finn swaps taxi runs with Ross when he sees the address of Ross' fare. Megan is forced to go crawling to Chas and Charity when she realises Pear Tree Cottage is too small to hold everyone who is attending her promotional day and B&B is busy. Sarah plays with Faith and her wheelchair in Main Street. Chas is annoyed Faith is using a sick child to get round people. Whilst Cain pushes Faith back to the car, she questions what he was doing with Charity. She states he should be begging Moira to take him back and offers to put in a word with Moira, but Cain instructs her to stay out of things. Finn sits in his taxi and watches Kasim walking up a street. Kasim spots Finn. Finn insists he's just on a job and asks Kasim for his DVDs back. Finn begs for another chance but Kasim orders him to go and threatens to call the police. Megan and Bernice manage to persuade Chas to allow them the use of The Woolpack. Finn listens from behind a hedge as Kasim and Paul talk about him. When they drive off, Finn breaks into their house via an open window. Finn writes 'Yestergay' on Kasim's wardrobe door and throws his belongings to the floor. Paddy and Rhona drink to their divorce. Pete and Ross worry when they can't get hold of Finn and they decide to track him down via the GPS tracker on his cab. In the pub toilets Laurel picks up glass of bubbly someone has left. Bernice enters and tells her to put the glass down. Laurel explains she wants to drink everyday but it'll undo her hard work and she needs to concentrate on being both mum and dad to the children now. Bernice ends up bawling and insists she let both Ashley and Gabby down, but Laurel reminds Bernice if she didn't she would have had them in her life if she didn't. Ross and Pete manage to track Finn down and Finn lies he was just dropping off a fare. Ross is sure Finn is hiding something. Drunken Rhona and Paddy sing as they drink to their divorce. Paddy lifts Rhona over his shoulder and carries her out of the pub. Laurel tots up her earnings for the day and suggests to Sandy that she take him to see Ashley tomorrow, but Sandy makes excuses not to go. Outside Smithy Cottage, Rhona thanks Paddy for this afternoon and they kiss. Rhona pulls away and hurries inside. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *Mrs Lucas - Jemma Churchill *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Paul - Joe Tucker Locations *Unknown road *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Wynford Avenue *The Woolpack - Public bar and female toilets *16 Wynford Avenue - Driveway and bedroom *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,940,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes